Como o Vento
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Ela sentia que era preciso superar o passado e seguir em frente, sem culpas, sem remorsos, deixando as coisas fluírem como o vento... June x Shura


** Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao Kurumada e eu não ganho nem um centavo com minhas fics.**

**História escrita para o Festival Cavaleiros de Bronze, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.**

**COMO O VENTO**

**Chiisana Hana**

Quando Shun fora para o Santuário na ocasião que ficou conhecida como "A Revolta de Saga", June ficara com vontade de conhecer esse lugar onde se passaram batalhas que entraram para a história.

O Santuário estava totalmente reconstruído quando ela chegou e foi uma sensação indescritível pisar pela primeira vez nos degraus que levavam às Doze Casas Zodiacais. Imediatamente fora convocada para ser assistente de treinamento dos novos garotos. Não lhe fora dada a faculdade de treinar alguém sozinha, o que ela achava uma injustiça das grandes, mas ao menos participava ativamente da vida do Santuário. Supervisionava se as crianças cumpriam as determinações de seus mestres e dava aulas teóricas, ensinando-lhes os termos "técnicos", os conceitos básicos e contando-lhes um pouco da história e do significado de ser um lendário guerreiro de Athena. Muitos mestres teciam-lhe elogios e as crianças gostavam dela apesar de ser um tanto rígida com eles. Tudo isso fazia com que ela sentisse que tinha finalmente encontrado seu lugar.

Fora difícil superar tudo que lhe acontecera. Principalmente a parte em que Shun lhe dissera que não podiam ser mais que amigos, que ele a amava, mas apenas como uma grande e querida amiga e companheira de treinos. Foi quando tomara a decisão de ir para o Santuário, afinal, não havia outro lugar onde pudesse fazer o que melhor sabia.

Agora, passados alguns meses, ela percebia que no final das contas tinha sido bom ser rejeitada. Trouxe um novo sentido para sua vida, um sentido muito mais interessante do que estar à sombra de Shun. Ela sentia que estava onde deveria estar.

June pensava nisso enquanto olhava as estrelas, sentada num banco em frente à sua casinha no novíssimo alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze. Estava sozinha e, por isso, tirara a máscara, mas recolocara-a instintivamente quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido se aproximar.

– June – Shun murmurou carinhosamente e sentou-se ao lado dela.

– Olá, Shun – ela respondeu, sentindo-se confusa. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Podia até tirar a máscara, uma vez que ele já vira seu rosto, mas nessa ocasião o acessório era uma vantagem que ela não podia descartar, uma vez que escondia seu olhar de pura confusão. Por isso tinha de manter a voz firme a fim de não se denunciar.

– Como você está? – ela perguntou.

– Estou muito bem, obrigado. E você?

– Estou bem também – ela respondeu. – Foi convocado para alguma missão?

– Na verdade, não – ele respondeu timidamente. Depois pigarreou e só então prosseguiu em tom firme: – Eu vim porque precisava falar com você.

– E o quer falar? – ela perguntou, com o coração aos saltos, mas a voz incrivelmente controlada.

– Queria falar sobre nós dois...

– Não existe mais um "nós dois" – ela respondeu. – Se é que algum dia existiu.

– Eu... eu acho que me enganei sobre... sobre o que sinto por você. Pensei muito nos meses anteriores... eu acho que não quero viver sem você.

A declaração de Shun tinha realmente pego a amazona de Camaleão de surpresa e a deixara sem fala.

– Você não vai me dizer nada? – ele perguntou inseguro, depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio pesado e incômodo. Estava realmente desapontado com a reação de June e ela percebeu isso.

– Sério – ela finalmente falou –, você esperava que eu me jogasse em seus braços? As coisas não são mais assim – ela finalmente falou, enfatizando o "mais".

– Desculpa, June, eu... só pensei que podíamos nos entender...

– Eu não sei se podemos. Realmente não sei. Agora se me der licença, eu preciso ir dormir porque amanhã tenho que dar aula logo cedo.

– Claro. Fique à vontade. Mas posso vê-la amanhã?

– Estarei na arena – ela respondeu e entrou em casa, o coração descompassado.

"O que foi isso?", June pensou. "Ele me aparece aqui assim, do nada, dizendo que quer tentar? Mas justo agora? Agora que eu... estou bem?!"

Ela tinha finalmente superado a rejeição dele e começara a sentir algo inesperado.

Costumava trabalhar ajudando vários dourados, mas sem dúvida seu entendimento maior e mais rápido tinha sido com Shura. Realmente gostava de trabalhar com ele, da sua postura séria e altiva, da sua dedicação intensa e de sua maneira de tratar os discípulos. Num instante, passara a pensar no espanhol a partir de outras perspectivas e em certo dia flagrou-se admirando o corpo torneado dele. Tivera uma grande surpresa quando o flagrou olhando-a de volta.

Dois dias antes de Shun aparecer, Shura a tinha convidado para um passeio. Ela não lhe deu a resposta imediatamente, disse que ia pensar, e justo agora Shun voltara.

Ela tentou dormir, mas acabou tendo uma noite agitada, revirando-se na cama, sentindo um monte de coisas, desde raiva até frustração. No dia seguinte, sentia-se extremamente cansada e mais uma vez agradecera pela proteção da máscara. Assim ninguém poderia ver que não dormira bem. Vestiu a roupa de treino, arrumou os cabelos, colocou a máscara e foi para a arena, onde Shura já se encontrava com seus dois discípulos. Recebeu as orientações dele para aquele dia e apressou-se para cumpri-las junto às crianças, dois meninos de nove anos, ambos de origem espanhola, que o cavaleiro de Capricórnio selecionara em uma viagem a sua terra natal.

Shura despediu-se dela com um cumprimento formal. Na frente dos discípulos, ele a tratava de forma estritamente profissional. Mas antes de deixar a arena, sussurrou:

– Não se esqueça de que me deve uma resposta.

– Pode deixar – ela respondeu.

Perto do final do dia, June viu Shun aparecer na arena. Quando ela dispensou os meninos, ele se aproximou. Depois de tecer elogios acerca de sua dedicação às crianças, ele finalmente tocou no assunto que o levara ao Santuário.

– Pensou no que eu disse?

– Pensei – ela respondeu.

Shun olhou-a expectante.

– E?

– E sinto muito, mas seu tempo já passou – June respondeu e seguiu em direção à casa de Capricórnio, uma vez que já sabia a resposta que daria a Shura.

Dias depois...

Pontualmente às oito da noite, o capricorniano apareceu no alojamento. Usava uma calça social e uma camisa azulada de mangas compridas. June achou que ele parecia ainda mais bonito quando estava de "civil" ou talvez simplesmente estivesse acostumada demais a vê-lo de armadura ou de roupas de treino. De qualquer forma, ela sentiu-se inferior ao belo acompanhante. Usava seu único vestido de "sair": um modelo branco com flores vermelhas, na altura dos joelhos, já meio surrado e definitivamente fora de moda. Entretanto, a incômoda sensação passou quando Shura lhe disse que estava linda e ela viu sinceridade no olhar dele. Então, se encheu de confiança, segurou no braço dele e foram caminhando em direção às Doze Casas.

– Então, o que vamos fazer? – ela perguntou.

– Até poucos minutos atrás meu plano era jantar com você. Inclusive mandei meu criado preparar algo especial. Mas só quando já estava vindo buscá-la é que me dei conta do problema da máscara. Por isso, acho melhor vermos um filme ou simplesmente conversarmos um pouco lá em casa. O que você acha?

Um vento fresco soprou e agitou os cabelos de June. Gostava tanto da sensação de ser tocada pelo vento! Nessa hora, desejou que ambos, o vento e o cavaleiro a seu lado, conhecessem seu rosto.

– Acho que devemos jantar – ela disse, e retirou a máscara.

**FIM**


End file.
